A Pocket Full of Lies
(Pocket VOY) | author = Kirsten Beyer | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = 26 January 2016 | pages = 352 | ISBN =ISBN 1476790841 | date =June-July 2382 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = |}} A Pocket Full of Lies is a Star Trek: Voyager novel by Kirsten Beyer published by Pocket Books in January 2016. It is the ninth novel in the Voyager relaunch set after Destiny and the thirteenth overall. It centers around an alternate Kathryn Janeway and the conflict between the Zahl and the Rilnar. Publisher's Description From the back cover :The Full Circle Fleet has resumed its explorations of the Delta Quadrant and former Borg space. Captain Regina Farkas of the makes a promising first contact with the Nihydron—humanoid aliens that are collectors of history. They rarely interact with the species they study but have amassed a large database of numerous races, inhabited planets, and the current geopolitical landscape of a large swath of the quadrant. When an exchange of data is proposed via a formal meeting, the Nihydron representatives are visibly shaken to be greeted by Admiral Kathryn Janeway. For almost a hundred years, two local species, the Rilnar and the Zahl, have fought for control of the nearby planet Sormana, with both sides claiming it as their ancestral homeworld. The shocking part is that for the last several years, the Rilnar have been steadily gaining ground, thanks to the tactics of their current commanding officer: a Human woman, who appears to be none other than Kathryn Janeway herself… Summary The Demeter makes first contact with the Nihydron, a race who have information about many races in that region. However, when they meet Janeway they reveal that a woman who is her exact double is a major participant in a confict on the planet Sormana. The two races who inhabit the planet, the Zahl and the Rilnar, are fighting a war over it, even though both races long since developed space flight and those living elsewhere live peacefully with each other. Voyager travels to Sormana, where an away team led by Paris encounter the Rilnar and "their" Janeway. Chakotay also travels to the planet where he learns the woman is the Janeway created when Voyager was shattered into different time periods. She explains it was the Zahl who caused Voyager's accident, blaming them for the loss of their territory during the Year of Hell, and subsequently abducted and tortured Janeway. She was rescued by the Rilnar and became their denzit. She considers herself resigned from Starfleet and has no desire to return. Voyager heads to the Beta Quadrant to collect Tuvok, the only person Denzit Janeway might trust. He meets with the denzit, who reveals she died in childbirth the same day every other Janeway died but was revived by a mysterious doctor. Her husband, Dayne, and newborn daughter were captured by the Zahl, although the Zahl have always denied it, and she aims to rescue them. Still recovering from the death of his own son, Tuvok accepts her position and keeps her motives secret. The Galen and Demeter discover that while the Rilnar colonies provide new recruits for the war, the Zahl get their new soldiers from other quantum realities. Tuvok, Kim and Seven travel down to Sormana to investigate the source of the Zahl's temporal technology. Tuvok deviates from the mission to free Rilnar prisoners but Dayne is not among them. A combination of this and the denzit planting tracking devices on the trio leads to the Rilnar launching an attack that threatens to detonate the base's store of chroniton torpedoes, which would destroy the system. The Vesta heads for Krenim space where Janeway, Farkas and Cambridge meet with Dayne, who had been an undercover Krenim agent. They quickly deduce it was the Krenim who abducted the denzit and framed the Zahl. Dayne takes Janeway and Cambridge back to Sormana in his time ship, having frozen time, and gives them a chance to prevent the explosion. They team up with Chakotay, Tuvok, the denzit and Zahl supervisor Silbrit. The Vesta, protected by temporal shielding is able to beam aboard the chroniton torpedoes and evacuate several of those from the base before its destruction. This near miss, and the realisation that the Krenim have prolonged the war to keep the two sides busy, causes them to sue for peace. Meanwhile, Conlon has been increasingly erratic, obsessed with improving security protocols. When Torres finally confronts her, she reveals she is a dying from a genetic disorder, which turns out to have been introduced by Xolani. She is taken to the Galen, where the Doctor, Sharak and Sal are determined to find a cure. She learns she is pregnant and the baby could provide a vital stem cell donation but tells Kim she is going to terminate. Dayne reappears and takes the other Janeway to an alternate timeline where the Krenim helped end the war hundreds of years earlier: This is where he left their daughter Mollah for safe-keeping. Dayne leaves his wife and daughter to live out their lives in peace and allows himself to be taken away by the vengeful Krenim. No-one realises that the whole situation was arranged by Q and his wife. References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Amiri • Gaines Aubrey • Hugh Cambridge • Chakotay • Charvet • Nancy Conlon • Aytar Gwyn • Icheb • Harry Kim • Kula • Kenth Lasren • Mirk • Neol • Michael Owen Paris • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Saracen • Seven of Nine • Sharak • B'Elanna Torres • Vanessa Waters • Worlin USS Vesta Personnel :Phinnegan Bryce • Decan • Regina Farkas • Krim Hoch • Kathryn Janeway • Jepel Omar • Sienna Kar • Julian Psilakis • Malcolm Roach • El'nor Sal • Skaiden • Ti'Ana Kurtz • Simensky • Yolanda USS Demeter personnel :Brill • Garvin Elkins • Atlee Fife • Liam O'Donnell • Url Lask • Thomas Vincent Sten Falto USS Galen personnel :Reginald Barclay • Cress Benoit • The Doctor • Michael Drur • Clarissa Glenn • Ranson Velth Gevais USS Titan personnel :William Riker • Deanna Troi • Tuvok Natasha Riker-Troi • T'Pel Rilnar :Cabriot • Griveth • Kresch • Limlesh • Limpis • Rileez Deet • Halaah • Mastin • Renada • Kal Uthar Zahl :Frem Albrec • Bref • Mev • Nempir • Pilusch • Hav Silbrit • Wichella Rahalla Krenim :Dayne • Irlin • Obrist Annorax Others :Female Q • • • Mollah • Pahko • Q • Ruhk • Tesh • Welfrek • Yil Leonard James Akaar • Dante Alighieri • Rori Austen • Willem Batiste • Borg Queen • • Afsarah Eden • Elieth • Eros • Greskrendtregk • Grilim • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Carla Johnson • Kevin Johnson • Mark Johnson • Kes • Ione Kitain • Meegan McDonnell • Kenneth Montgomery • Neelix • Michael Thomas Paris • Owen Paris • Q (Junior) • Thomas Riker • Saspari • Surak • Sveta • Mor glasch Tev • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Xolani Starships and vehicles :[[KIS Arcana|KIS Arcana]] • [[KIS Brevmon|KIS Brevmon]] (Krenim warship) • Celwinda • ( ) • ( ) • Golant (Rilnar vessel) • Tascara (Zahl heavy cruiser) • ( ) • [[KIS Truon|KIS Truon]] • Tuccia (shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Locations :Beta Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Lillestan Station (Infirmary • Jewl's) • Rilnadaar VI (Haverbern) • Rilnar Command Center • Sormana (Batibeh • Felstar • • Titha) • Zahlna II (Zahlenrest) Alastria • Alpha Quadrant • Analepsis Dam • Badlands • Class Y planet • Deneva • Earth • Fluidic space • Fressa • Galvan VI • Hillresh • Indiana • Jaxom • Jirscha • Ketleh • Ktaris • Kyana Prime • New Talax • Ngbel • Pyral • Rilquitain • Sepseta • Sigma Tama IV • Transwarp hub • Unimatrix Zero • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Yaris Nebula Races and cultures :Bajoran • Brunali • Hedeomik • Human • Klingon • Krenim • Kriosian • Nihydron • • Rilnar • Tamarian • Vulcan • Zahl Anschlasom • Andorian • Borg • Caeliar • Cardassian • Children of the Storm • Devore • Mawasi • Nacene • Ocampa • Seriareen • Silver Blood • Species 8472 • Talaxian • Turei • Vaadwaur • Voth States and organizations :Krenim Defense Force • Krenim Imperium • Krenim Temporal Defense Agency • Project Full Circle • Rilnar Colonial Command • Rilnar Colonial Force • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Zahl Regnancy Borg Collective • Caeliar gestalt • Cardassian Union • Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • Dominion • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Research Institute • Federation Science Institute • Kinara • Maquis • Omega Continuum • Q Continuum • Sormana Liberation Force • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Zahl Science Institute Ranks and titles :Adatoir • agent • alderman • ambassador • Bedten • botanical geneticist • botanical specialist • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commandant • commander • commanding officer • contact specialist • counselor • Denzit • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • fleet admiral • fleet commander • interrogation specialist • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Linzatar • mission specialist • ornzitar • Palzitar • pilgrim • pilot • scientist • security chief • science officer • Servitor • Shipmaster • slipstream specialist • Tilzitar • vice admiral Science and technology :adrenaline • AFP • amebocyte • analgesic • antibiotic • antichroniton • anthropology • Astrometrics • band • benamite • binary • bio-scanner • bio-temporal chamber • Biogenetic weapon • bioneural filament • bioneural fluid • bioneural gel pack • bioneural processor • Causality calculator • Chaotic variable • Chroniton pool • chroniton serum • chroniton torpedo • combadge • computer • data card • deuterium • disruptor • DNA • forcefield • frequency • gas giant • gravity • grenade • holodeck • hologram • hydroponics • immunoglobulin • impulse engine • isolinear chip • log buoy • lymphocyte • magnetic constrictor • micro-filament • multidimensional visual rendering • Multiverse • neural suppressant • nanoprobe • Omega molecule • Orbital weapon platform • oxygen • padd • pattern enhancer • phase cannon • phaser • plasma conduit • probe • protomatter • proximity mine • power cell • quantum misalignment • quantum slipstream drive • replicator • Scheinen phase displacement field • shield • shield generator • shock collar • singularity • sonic shower • Space-time continuum • stem cell • subaural transciever • subspace corridor • subspace mine • subspace pattern enhancer • tachyon • Temporal conversion matrix • Temporal flux • Temporal mechanics • temporal shielding • Temporal stabilization field • Temporal synchronization disruptor • Temporal theory • transporter • tricorder • tritanium • warp core Other references :2269 • 2349 • 2365 • 2373 • 2374 • 2377 • 2379 • 2380 • 2382 • Alice in Wonderland • appia veraba • banana pancakes • • Battle of the Azure Nebula • Battle of Wolf 359 • biohazard bag • Borg drone • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bread • Cardiopulmonary resuscitation • cargo bay • cheese • coffee • diagnostic terminal • DNA damage repair syndrome • finlit • fruit • Gav'ot toH'va • germschled • gyre • jacket • jhanqrekar • The Keepers • key card • moonshine • pasta • photograph • popcorn • Prime Directive • Refresher • saffa • sigkn • sleeping mask • Socratic method • spice • Standard Maneuvers • Stardate • Starfleet Engineering Manual • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Stockholm syndrome • sugar • Temporal Prime Directive • thermos • urulian jastin • Vega Nine/Vegarus Axilataria • vegetable • viteen • vole • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • wildflower • • zelchek Appendices Related media * * * Star Trek: Destiny * |Unworthy| |The Eternal Tide|Acts of Contrition|Atonement}} Background * Janeway's death is assigned the stardate 57445. Images a Pocket Full of Lies.jpg|Cover image. a Pocket Voyager.jpg|USS Voyager. Connections Timeline The novel runs through June and July of 2382, the first two months of the second year of the Full Circle Fleets 3-year-mission in the Delta Quadrant. It apparently begins approximately four years (Miral Paris, who was born the day Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, is said to "about to turn four in a few weeks") after the final Star Trek: Voyager episode, "Endgame". |nextMB = Zero Sum Game |subtitle1 = (post-finale)}} External links * category:vOY novels